


Promises and Lies

by Princess_Alyra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Alyra/pseuds/Princess_Alyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these things he had been working for, all these things he had been promised... And all along it had meant nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Lies

_Destiny,_ the dragon had promised. He'd  _promised_ —there would be hope for the future. He'd promised great things—the rise of Albion, the return of magic, a shining kingdom headed by a shining king.

He'd lied, Merlin thought bitterly, sitting next to the body of his best friend with a gaping emptiness clawing at his stomach. There was no great destiny, no hope, no Albion. There wasn't even King Arthur anymore.

His life was a game that meant nothing.

For the first time in his life, Merlin allowed his heart to harden. It was better than the pain, at least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all bitter about the recent news, as I'm sure you can tell.


End file.
